elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mace of Molag Bal (Skyrim)
I just wanted to know is the perk in one handed tree : Bone Breaker affect this mace ? Mele-, Stamina andMagicka Damage vary with level it is optained with. :No it doesn't, the stamina and magicka damage are locked at 25 each, as is the soul trap duration at 3 seconds. HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 17:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) : That is incorrect. I just recieved one that was leveld in damage, it does 37 stamin and magika damage. If needed I can supply a picture from my tv (I have the ps3 version). I was level 124 at the time of collecting the mace. 11:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) While every response to this question is accurate, you can jack up its basic damage to a pretty freaky high level, though not a game breaking, angry 12-year-old behavior-type level, if that makes sense. I'm on level 69 (almost 70), I've had this puppy for a long time and after I kind of overdid it on my first "Oh no way! you mean I can make a ridiculously powerful Fortify Smithing Potion and use it WHILE ALSO WEARING 4 pieces of gear with F Smithing 29% each?" experience, and ended up with useless, game-breaking dragonscale armor, a Daedric Bow so past legendary that, from 75-80 archery up until 87 or 88 now, and with two levels of Long Draw, its done 235 damage (oh, and its worth $25,000 or something, give or take a few thousands), and a bunch of Daedric and Ebony weapons that are not only ridiculously overpowered, but they're all worth like $10K+ each. Molag Bal's baby though? With 100 One-Handed and Armsmen 3 (no, I'm not crazy: of course I have Savage Strike too!), its still got a nice and competitive, but very, very bad assed 97 (or is it 87?) damage. I know that didn't add much to the discussion viz. MB's Mace being leveled or Stamina Damage, but it's something to keep in mind. This is the only weapon that I've kept using through most of the game (if I have a total lack of self-control and start a new game, I will get Spelllbreaker WAY earlier, and put off those leveled weapons for as long as I can stand it...especially the Nightingale Blade), and it's kept up with the leveled enemies very well, despite its refusal to go along with my evil 147% F Smithing + 29%x5 violation of my newest, coolest weapons (...I mean, even the Savior's Hide has something like 272!!!), Protected page I've decided to protect this page without the inclusion of the phrase, "It's optional to mock Molag Bal about his weakness and how bad of a reward the mace is for some funny dialogue." This phrase appears to be a neutral point of view dispute. The words "funny dialogue", especially, are biased. I would not have found this funny, personally, so the statement is biased and should not be included in the article. Additionally, I don't think it's necessarily notable to mention the alternate dialogue options at all. Some of you might be feel otherwise and can explain below. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 20:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Look! Someone who cares that you didn't find it funny, personally!... Really? You're being biased onto a point where you decide whenever people find it funny or not. It was funny, but your sense of humour is broken... And you are a admin? Edit full-stops 15000+ times doesn't make you better than everyone else. Oh, and be careful with that banning, as you JUST LOST THIS WIKIA USER! Oh, and ban me even more if you want, I don't mind ... Nuclear Simon (talk) 21:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Possible Note? It perhaps should be noted that the Mace runs out of charge quite fast because of it's double enchantments., so the player should keep soul gems with them if they use this weapon. StarlinSkyrim (talk) 02:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim The Hold Guards sometimes say "That mace!...get it away..get it away!" when the Dragonborn has it wquipped. Since other articles have Holdguard quotes, I'd thought i would mention it. 03:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Zack The base damage on the mace is incorrect. It should be 16, not 17. 16 base damage was collected from 'DA10MaceofMolagBal's ref box through the CK (Creation Kit) 03:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC)secret admirer Should it be added under "usefulness" section that when comparing it to the other mace that this one does not require the expansion to get? Rusty Mace Shouldn't the Rusty Mace recieve a page? It is obtainable and is a separate item from the Mace of Molag Bal (when you look at it all as data and ignore plot). It has separate stats and no enchantments and even loses its "Quest Item" status when the related quest is completed. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 00:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC)